


Sleepless Nights

by deartomhardy



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, i think that's it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: “Sit on me.” He said and you stared at him, feeling your legs tingle. “Come on, sweetheart.”Or, the one where you’re having trouble sleeping and accidentally wake your boyfriend up.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't written in ages! I've been hit with a major writer's block and I just can't seem to get out of it.  
> For those of you asking about "Sunkissed" - I'm almost done with the next part but I'm having a lot of trouble pulling motivation & inspiration atm.  
> I appreciate your patience and love, and thank you so much for it xx
> 
> Hopefully, this can make up for it in the mean time. Enjoy!

It was sweltering hot in the room even with the window cracked open and you were sweating in places you thought were impossible to sweat on. You tried hard to avoid picking your phone up, willing yourself to fall asleep before the sun started to rise in the horizon. You’d tried everything, from counting sheep to timing your breaths with your boyfriend snoozing right next to you, innocent and peaceful as ever.

His nose was whistling with every soft exhale and at first you’d found it endearing. But two hours in and you started growing annoyed, eyebrows pinching in a frustrated frown as you twisted and turned as carefully as you could. As if it mattered, Tom was a rock when he slept and once he was out, it was impossible to wake him up. You could’ve elbowed him and he wouldn’t move a muscle.

You’d found it annoying at times, but you were starting to envy him and his ability to drop off the face of the earth as soon as his head hit the pillow. You turned your head to your right, regarding the sleeping man next to you. The curtains were cracked open, enough light from the streets spilling into the room for you to make out the outlines of his face; The slope of his nose and the cushion of his parted lips. Something akin to desire stirred low in your stomach and you clenched your jaw before turning your head away, gaze settling on a speck of dirt stuck on the ceiling above you. You were not going to wake your boyfriend up just so he could provide you with enough orgasms to exhaust you. Definitely not. That wouldn’t be fair to him. 

A sharp inhale made you halt the movement of your fiddling fingers you’d placed on top of the covers, and soon you felt and heard Tom turning his body around so he was on his back. You tried to focus on his side profile, thinking that maybe if you stared hard enough, you’d fall asleep. But the sight of his exposed, inked chest broke your concentration and you found yourself leaning forward, like a lion scoping its prey.

Careful not to wake him, you drew back as you tried to talk yourself into not waking him. Instead, you turned your back to him and sat up. Maybe a glass of warm milk would knock you out.

A startled shriek left your lips when you felt a warm hand circle your wrist, snatching it away from the loose hold as you twisted around. Tom’s eyes were cracked open and you couldn’t tell if he looked more exhausted or amused at your outburst. You had a feeling it was the latter and it made you glare.

“Christ sake...” You bit out, reaching out to slap his arm. “Have you not learned to not scare a woman like that?”

“Where are you off to?” He frowned, choosing to ignore your question, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned. He blinked and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from smiling. “Fuckin’ twisting and turnin’. Could hear ya’ thinking even in my sleep.”

A soft giggle escaped you as you tucked your legs back underneath the covers, sitting with your front facing Tom. His accent always managed to get even thicker when he was sleepy and disoriented. It was singlehandedly the most attractive sound to ever grace your ears.

“Sorry, love. Did I wake you?” You shot him a guilty smile.

“You’re alright.” He murmured, stretching his arms out so you could snuggle right into his embrace; Heat be damned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just...” You paused, a frustrated sigh leaving your lips as you made yourself comfortable right between his open legs, resting your chin on his chest so you could peer up at him. “Couldn’t sleep. It’s too damn hot.”

“Maybe I could help?” He gave you an amused smile, forehead crinkling adorably as his eyebrows arched.

He ran his hands over your back, humming in content as he felt the softness of it. You could feel him burying his nose into your hair and a shiver ran along your spine involuntarily. The man could make every single strand of hair on your body stand on end, whether it was with a look or a sound. You couldn’t help but shift a little bit, aligning your chests together and it made you grin when you felt his heart beat against yours. He was just as affected by the close proximity as you were.

“You know,” You started, voice mumbled as you nuzzled his neck. “Cuddling was the last thing on my mind when you said you’d help me.”

Your body shook with Tom’s laughter, his chest vibrating as he giggled childishly into your hair. He tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to your temple before rolling you off of his body. It almost made you pout but then you looked at his face and realized that oh, he really wasn’t talking about cuddling in the first place. You could easily recognize the look on his face, the smug smirk and the pensive look on his face. If you looked hard enough, you’d see the gears turning in his head and you were about to open your mouth and question his silence when he suddenly wiggled further down the bed so he was laying completely flat on his back.

“Sit on me.” He said and you stared at him, feeling your legs tingle. “Come on, sweetheart.”

The petname and the slight urgency in his voice made you scramble to get up on your knees, the mattress sinking beneath you as you slung your leg over to straddle him. A disapproving grunt made you freeze before you’d fully sat on his thighs, feeling awkward and out of place as you peered down at his face; Hovering over him.

“No,” He murmured, voice gruff. “On me.”

It didn’t dawn on you until he was nodding his head once, heat rushing up your spine and over your neck when you realized that he wanted you to sit on his face and not on his thighs as you’d originally thought. You tried not to stare at him like a deer in headlights, a stuttering exhale making its way out of your parted lips instead.

The heat was unbearable as you walked your way up his body with your knees, hands on either side of his body to steady yourself. Your heart was pounding and you felt dizzy, whether it was with excitement or embarrassment you couldn’t tell.

You’d done this twice before, but it had always been in the heat of the moment where Tom would plop you right on top of his face and devour you like you were his last meal. It made you feel self-conscious even though Tom had made you feel anything but. You couldn’t help it, there was just something incredibly intimate and unnerving to be exposed like this, to be right up in his face in a way that you’d never been before.

A man loving oral was something you’d considered a myth before you met Tom. You couldn’t count on two hands how many times your past lovers had claimed they loved going down on a female, tongue tepid and disappointing when you’d take a chance and sleep with them. But Tom was on a whole other level.

You still remembered the first time you’d gotten intimate with Tom, how unrelenting he had been with his enthusiastic mouth and loud moans. It made your thighs quiver at the thought to this day, thinking back to those two orgasms he’d pulled out of you within the span of ten minutes before he allowed himself the same relief. Sometimes he’d go down on you for no reason at all and you found yourself on your kitchen counter or on the sofa with your legs spread and him between them way too often.

“Still with me, darling?” Tom’s voice made you blink and you looked down, realizing with a shy smile that you weren’t wearing any underwear beneath your nightie and he could no doubt smell your arousal with how close he was to your crotch.

You nodded, unable to find your voice as you steadied yourself by placing your hands on the headboard, gripping the wooden rails with your shaky hands. Tom made a noise of approval once you caged his face in with your thighs, hands automatically reaching out to wrap themselves around the meat of them. You couldn’t help the giggle that fell from your lips when you caught the delighted glint in his eyes and the smile on his face.

“Get on with it, then.” You whispered and Tom looked up at you with dark eyes.

He reached further up, sliding the palms of his warm hands over your thighs up and to your hips beneath the material of your nightie. You watched with bated breath as he bunched it up around your hips, exposing your sensitive area for him to feast his eyes on. You keened, thrusting your hips forward and he reacted quickly by pressing down on your thighs, settling his mouth right over your cunt before you had time to react.

His eyes fluttered shut at the sound of your startled gasp, your taste evading every sense in his body as he tilted his chin up to lick from top to bottom, narrowly avoiding your clit; Much to your chagrin.

Your thighs quivered as you pushed into his mouth, a moan tearing through you when he flicked your sensitive clit. Once, twice before sucking you into his mouth; Desperate to taste as much of you as possible.

It was hard to steady yourself, thighs shaking and toes curling. Your mind was spinning and you weren’t sure whether to focus on his tongue or the was his fingers were digging into the flesh of your thighs to keep you right where he wanted and needed.

He was relentless, dipping his tongue between your folds to taste your slick and you groaned when he sucked on your clit. Your brain short-circuited momentarily and you squeezed your thighs around his head, one of your hands releasing the headboard to grab onto his hair. He gave a moan of his own, the sound vibrating through you in a way that had you whispering his name, chanting it like it was some sort of prayer.

Your inner thighs were sore, nerves alight as Tom jerked his head back and forth, slicking his mouth, chin and nose. His beard was no doubt soaked by now, and you whimpered at the thought just as Tom grunted, walking his hands up your thighs before his fingers spanned right over the cheeks of your bottom. He gripped them, nails raking your skin in the most delicious way and the wail that emitted from your lips would’ve embarrassed you if the situation was different.

But you were floating, hips starting to rock back and forth on his face of their own accord. Tom stilled the movements of his head, letting you ride his face at your pace while he lied there and took it. The moans tumbling from his slicked lips were obscene, making you climb higher and higher as he sucked and licked into you.

Your other hand came down to join the one buried in his damp hair, pulling on it hard enough for him to groan. The grip he had on your ass tightened, sure enough to leave a bruise once this was all said and done.

“I’m.. Fuck, don’t stop. Don’t stop.” You were babbling, grinding your cunt onto his face with ardor. “Tom!”

You weren’t sure if Tom was laughing at your feverish prattling and you didn’t have time to ponder too much over it because the vibrations sent you right over the edge. You screamed out into the room as your orgasm ripped through you, back bowing painfully as your thighs squeezed Tom until the point where he couldn’t move. Somewhere, in the back of your mind, you thought of releasing the tight hold you had on his hair but your orgasm was pulsing through you too powerfully for you to think straight.

It wasn’t until you were shivering from the overstimulation that you realized that Tom was murmuring words of encouragement at you, voice raspy and warm between your thighs as he licked at your soaked thighs; Tongue cleaning you up gently.

You swore silently, heart slamming in your chest as you released the hold of his hair, “God, you’re good at that.” You scratched at his scalp with shaky fingers, as a silent apology for gripping onto him too hard.

But he was looking content and more turned on than ever as you shuffled so you were straddling his chest instead. He palmed the tops of your thighs, looking up at you with love written all over his face. His beard was wet and it made your face heat up.

“Sorry for suffocating you.” You giggled, tracing his chest tattoos with your fingers as you slid your bottom down his body so you could settle on top of him.

“Oh, sweetheart,” He murmured, one of his hands burying itself in your hair. You felt him press his lips to your hair. “Having you suffocating me with your glorious thighs is my greatest pleasure and I’ll take it any day.”

You pressed your face into his chest so he wouldn’t see the shy smile breaking out on your face, arms feeling weak as you wrapped them around his body. Your eyelids were starting to feel heavy, body warm and content as Tom’s beating heart slowly lulled you.

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you, love?” You could hear the teasing smile in his voice as he questioned you.

“Of course not.” You murmured, words sounding too sloppy in your mouth.

The startled yelp that escaped you made Tom laugh as he suddenly flipped you over, body hovering over you as you stared up at him with wide eyes. He pressed himself against you, gently nudging his erection against your hip with his eyes pinned on you.

“Good,” He nuzzled your cheek, lips soft as he gave you a kiss. “Because I’m not done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr! - http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
